


The White Wolf and the Hurricane

by Introvertatheart



Series: The White Wolf's New Life [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurricane Author, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Hurricane season goes out with a bang. Steve is over prepared, Bucky is terrified and Nat makes an unexpected visit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The White Wolf's New Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The White Wolf and the Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I know hurricane season is pretty much over, but I wrote this while I was going through a hurricane a few months ago.

If Steve was afraid of any natural disaster, it would be wind based disasters first then other disasters. Steve and Bucky have been through a low grade tornado and a few scorching days during the summer. And New York doesn't get many disasters, occasionally a few bad ones and maybe a bad snow storm but nothing as bad as states that deal with this on a monthly basis.

Steve was prepared for a lot things when it came to weather. He made sure that the house was strong enough to take a hit from any powerful winds or heavy snow. But when it came to hurricanes, Steve wasn't sure.

He turned on the news this morning to see that a hurricane was on the way. Hurricane Arthur as a category four.

They only had three days to prepare for such a storm. News reporters stated it was likely by the time it reached New York it could become a category one or even a tropical storm, either way it needed to be taken seriously as it could still cause damage.

Then the news showed citizens gathering everything they could at the store. Panic shopping. So Steve decided that they were going to the store, like right now. Plus now would be a good time to get everyone a Christmas present.

Unfortunately, Bucky was taking a nap.

His options were limited, either wake Bucky up and face a tantrum or keep him asleep and probably leave him at home by himself. He could call one of the Avengers but he needed to go now.

Bucky was already dressed in pajamas pants and a t-shirt so he just needed shoes.

Steve opened Bucky's door, he was really deep in a nap and Steve hated to wake him up. Harley popped her head up and whined at him.

"I'm sorry." Steve picked Bucky up and carried him downstairs. He grabbed their shoes but left Bucky's bag as he was hoping Bucky would stay calm for this trip.

Steve got Bucky strapped in his seat then got in the truck and left.

Once they arrived at the store, Bucky woke up, not in a pleasant mood but cooperative. They entered the store, it was more packed than usual.

First thing Steve got were matches, batteries and four portable chargers. He got a few flashlights and a lantern. Next thing he got were canned foods that Bucky could eat. He got a few sweets. He got four empty water jugs.

Bucky was fine on diapers but Steve got an extra box. He also got a bag of food for Harley because she needed one anyway.

"Bucky." Bucky was definitely in a sleep fog, the slow blinking was a sure sign of it. "Do you want a coloring book or a book to read?" Bucky slowly blinked at him. Steve was sure Bucky would sleep walk if he wanted to. Steve got a few coloring books for Bucky and a few books and crossword puzzles for himself.

As for presents for everyone, he had to be rather creative of what he got because the Avenger family has expanded. Then again, Loki does not like Christmas and this would be Vision's, Scott's, Peter's and the twins first Christmas with them, so it was a little simpler on that end. He got a few rolls of wrapping paper and tape.

"Okay, I think we have everything. We can go back home." The check out lines were agonizingly long, Bucky did become more irritated about everything so moving at a snail's pace wasn't making anything better. Once they finished checking out, they sat in the car line to get sand bags. Then his phone rang.

"Yes, Nat?"

"Are you panic shopping?"

"Um, no. We're just out getting stuff."

"You're lying."

Then Steve started to think about something. "Nat, where are you?"

"Sitting on your couch."

"When did you get there?"

"Five minutes ago. I hope that is okay."

"I wish you asked first."

"Yeah, well we're family so get used to it."

"We'll be home in ten minutes." Steve hung up. He loved his family, he really did, but they still needed to respect his property.

After they collected a few sandbags, they headed home.

Once they arrived home, they collected all the bags and went inside.

"Hey boys." Nat said.

"Mommy." Bucky smiled then yawned.

"Go back to bed, Buck." Steve said. For once Bucky didn't argue with him and went upstairs.

"You panicked shopped."

"And you technically broke into my house. Wanna explain?"

"Friday let me in."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I need to get away from the facility. Tony is going crazy because Pepper is going crazy about the storm. The twins are nervous because they never went through a hurricane. Bruce and Vision are the only ones being rational. Scott and Peter went home."

"Sam?"

"Went home to stay with family until this dies down."

"Rumlow?"

"No idea, don't care."

"You would be safer at the facility."

"But it's fun here. Can I stay or are you going to kick me out?"

"You can stay." Steve unpacked everything with Nat's help. He kept the bag with the presents in the weight room until he could convince Bucky to help him wrap them. Nat and Steve talked for a while then sat on the couch.

Then Bucky came downstairs. He noticed them sitting together so he laid across both of them.

"Are you being spoiled?" Nat tickled his stomach.

"No." Bucky laughed.

"I think you are." Bucky laughed again then squeezed his wrist. "Did you tell him yet?"

"About what?" Steve asked.

"The storm."

"Oh. How do I explain that to him?"

"Like this. Hey Bucky," Nat said, Bucky looked at her. "There's a big storm that coming on Friday and it's going to be really bad." Bucky tilted his head at her.

"Nat."

"What? There's no sense in hiding the truth." Steve sighed and got Bucky's tablet. The only people that can simply explain a natural disaster to a child are the people on Sesame Street. After they explained it, Bucky looked at Steve slightly less confused.

"That is coming towards us."

"Move?"

"We can't really avoid it. It's going to be a big storm that we are hoping will be downgraded before it reaches us. But we have everything we need. We have enough food and water. So I am hoping the worst that happens is the power goes out." Steve was hoping that was the worse that could happen.

"Mommy stay?"

"Yep." Nat smiled. Bucky got up then got in his rocking chair. They talked for a while then watched a few news reports. Hurricane Arthur was now a category three and would most likely continue to downgrade as it moved. Arthur is now predicted to be a category two and it was predicated to hit New York around Friday afternoon. 

Steve felt prepared but at the same time he didn't. Especially when he had no idea how Bucky was going to react to the howling winds and the power flickering in and out. Now he was afraid Bucky might not sleep when the storm came.

**Friday**

Friday came fast. And so did the winds. It wasn't terribly strong winds, if Steve had to guess he thinks they are around ten maybe fifteen mph winds. Arthur was still category two and less than seven hours out from hitting them.

If Steve hadn't watched the news this week, he wouldn't have guessed a hurricane was coming. The sky was almost clear, save for a few clouds and strong winds. Nat called this the calm before the storm.

To maintain some normality and to not freak Bucky out, things continued as normal. They ate breakfast outside while Steve tied down the grill outside and put a cover over the pool.

"Anything in the barn that should be covered?" Nat asked.

"No, I haven't put anything together. If anything breaks, I can repair it."

"If you say so. When are your animals coming?"

"Initially, sometime next week. But I called the seller and asked if he could hold them until may be next year."

"Why?"

"Well first getting animals during a hurricane is already bad timing. Plus with this trip Stark has us going on, I can't look after them. So they can wait until next year."

"Good call."

After Steve finished securing all the outdoor chairs, Bucky walked around the lawn and kept looking up whenever the wind blew. 

"He knows." Nat said.

"Yeah and he needs to get as much sleep as he can before this thing comes. Let's go inside Bucky." Steve said. Bucky looked at him then at the trees. "Come on Bucky." Bucky finally came inside. Steve brought him upstairs so he could take a nap, even though it was a little early. He needed it.

After a few hours, everyone got enough rest. Steve heard the wind picking up drastically. He went in Bucky's room, he wasn't in bed. Then he looked in his sensory room. Bucky was on his couch rocking himself and whining.

"Hey sweetheart." Steve said. Bucky looked at him then made grabby hands at him. Steve sat down next to him, Bucky grabbed his shirt and laid on his lap. "Are you nervous?"

"Scary."

"I know, but everything is okay." If Bucky thought this was scary now, then he was going to be terrified in a few hours. "Let's go downstairs. Mommy is making dinner." Steve picked him up and brought him downstairs.

"Hey, did you sleep good?" Nat said.

"Scary."

"I know."

"Okay you sit there and I will take Harley outside." Steve sat him on the chair only then did he notice Bucky was shaking a bit. This was going to be a rough night.

Even Harley could tell something was going, she would normally stay outside for ten minutes to do her business and sun bath. But the sky was dark even though it was only four.

Nat fixed individual pizza for each of them. Bucky ate a little until he heard the rain. It pounded against the windows. Bucky whined and left the kitchen.

"It's going to be a long night, he might not sleep." Nat said.

"I'm prepared for that. I know the medication will make him drowsy but he has been able to fight it off. Plus I have a suspicion that he might have a panic attack." Steve finished his pizza then went to check on Bucky. He was on his rocking chair watching his tablet. "Bud, let's leave this on the charger. You can still watch it just leave it plugged in." Bucky plugged his tablet in then flapped his wrist.

Then the lights flickered.

"That?" Bucky asked.

"It's just the power, everything is alright." For now. Then Steve's phone began to alarm. Arthur was here. Steve filled the water jugs then made sure nothing important was in the washer machine. 

"Everything alright?" Nat asked.

"I hope so."

"Steve, the more you show anxiety the more it's going to feed his anxiety. Calm down and just breathe." Steve took a few deep breaths and just as he finished. The power was knocked out.

"Daddy." Bucky cried. Steve went to the living room, Bucky was now trembling and Harley was doing her best to comfort him.

"It's alright. The power went out." Steve said. "Why don't we all go upstairs?" Steve picked Bucky up then they all went upstairs into the bedroom. 

"Let's play a few card games. Do you want to play, Bucky?" Nat asked. Bucky was too focused on the window and all the noises, Steve got up and closed the window curtains. But Bucky was just as noise sensitive as he was sight focused. Then Steve thought of something and went in Bucky's room.

He came back and put Bucky's noise-cancelling headphones on him. Bucky seemed to relax a bit.

"Hopefully that will relax his nerves enough." Steve said. He and Nat played cards. Bucky was coloring in his book and Harley was chewing on her bone. Everybody was okay.

Until about eight at night. The storm had become stronger, to the point of rocking the house a little. Steve could hear a few trees snapping but thankfully not on the house.

Steve warmed up a canned soup for Bucky and he and Nat ate a sandwich.

"How are you going to let Harley use the bathroom?" Nat asked.

"There were some leftover sod from the gardening people in the garage. I'll see if she'll go. If not, then I'm not really sure what to do. Hopefully the water hasn't went into the garage. Come on Harley." Harley followed Steve to the garage. He found the leftover sod and laid it in the corner. Harley looked up at him confused. "Go potty." Harley went to grass and sniffed. While she got ready, Steve checked the garage. The seal was holding up pretty well so far. But that could change overnight. By looking out the window, Steve guessed there was mostly five or six inches outside already. And they were expected to get two feet of rain.

Harley did go to the bathroom in the spot. They went to the kitchen only to find that Nat and Bucky were gone. He fed Harley then went upstairs. He could hear Bucky crying but wasn't really sure where it was coming from.

"Bucky?" Steve called out.

"In his bedroom." Nat called out. Steve went in Bucky's room and saw that they were in the sensory room.

"Everything okay?"

"He pulled me up here. He's stressed and I don't think he can find a safe place to escape the noise."

"Meaning he won't sleep tonight." Steve looked at his watch, almost nine. He needed a bath and to be medicated within the hour.

"Why don't you go shower first, Nat? I'll take care of him."

"Can I borrow a shirt?" She asked.

"You didn't bring clothes?"

"I did." Steve didn't say anything and got one of his flannel pajama shirt and Bucky's medicine. Nat took the shirt and went in the guest bathroom. Now he just needed to deal with Bucky.

"Bucky." Steve said. Bucky looked at him then at the window. "Let's go get some milk and a cookie. Hopefully that will help settle you a bit." Bucky made grabby hands at him. Steve picked him up and went downstairs. Harley already finished her dinner. Luckily Bucky doesn't really care for the temperature of milk so he ate his cookie and drank his milk.

Another powerful wind gust hit the house. "Scary." Bucky whined.

"I know but look at me." Bucky slightly looked at him. "It'll go away. But it's going to be a rough night until then, all I want you to do is stay calm." Steve could feel Bucky's heart racing through his chest. He was panicking but not quite in the realms of a panic attack.

Steve got him to take his medicine then went upstairs in the bedroom. Nat finished her shower and Bucky was not in the mood to take a bath in near darkness even with the candles on. So Steve just wiped him down and got him in bed. Nat sat in bed with Bucky while he showered.

After he finished, he sat in bed with them. Harley even jumped on the bed.

Steve looked at his watch. Fifteen past ten. Bucky would have been asleep almost twenty minutes ago. He could tell the medicine had kicked in because his pupils were large. But Bucky was not going to sleep.

"Stark just texted me, the eye of the storm is about two miles out." Nat said. Bucky could probably sleep during that, but he had to calm him down a bit more.

"I want you to lay down in your favorite spot and just relax." Steve said. He laid Bucky down so he can lay on his chest. It seemed to work a little, Steve could feel his breathing starting to match his. Steve scratched his head and rubbed his back. "Try to get some sleep."

Bucky most likely wasn't going to sleep but he was trying.

"Good?" Nat whispered.

"Mmhmm." Steve said. They watched TV on Bucky's tablet for a while, waiting out the storm. Bucky did seem to close his eyes for a few minutes and even Steve managed to sleep a little.

When Steve woke up, he could still hear the powerful winds and the rain striking the house. He looked to his right, Nat was still asleep and very close to him as in sleeping on his arm. He could not hide the blush on his face but quickly realized Bucky wasn't in bed. He checked his phone, almost three in the morning. The storm was considered weaker than when it first arrived, but still very powerful. Steve shifted from under Nat and checked the floor. Bucky wasn't on the floor and Harley wasn't in the room either. He checked the downstairs, he wasn't here. He went upstairs and looked in Bucky's room. He wasn't in his sensory room and he wasn't hiding in the closet. Then he heard a whine. He frowned a little then saw a white and black tail from under the bed.

"Oh no." Steve knelt down and saw Bucky under the bed, crying and covering his ears. "Sweetheart." Bucky was breathing abnormally fast and hard and he was sweating. Steve could have sworn when he looked at the thermostat it said 70. He was having a panic attack. Steve carefully grabbed his arm and pulled him from under the bed. He was violently trembling and whining. "Sweet boy, it's okay." 

"H-h-hurts." He patted Steve's chest.

"You're just scared and you're breathing way too fast. I need you to look at me." Bucky shook his head. Steve picked him up and sat on the bed. "Focus on my breathing. Just focus on me." Steve moved him so his back was facing his chest. Harley jumped on the bed and laid across his legs.

"S-sc-scary."

"Focus on me, you're doing good. Can you do me a favor?" Bucky slightly looked at him, "Can you tell me the theme song of Paw Patrol?" Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. "I know, I'm terrible at distractions but I think it might help."

Bucky frowned for a few seconds then began to say the theme song of Paw Patrol in his own special one worded way. After a few minutes, Bucky finally calmed down enough to look at Steve with calm eyes. 

"Can you tell me what got you so frightened? I know the storm is scary but you wouldn't have left the bed."

"Scary." He pointed to his head.

"A nightmare. You could have woken me up." Bucky shook his head. "I'm surprised you and Harley can get under there. That's probably the one habit I won't try to correct. You feel safe under there."

"Cookie."

"Baby, it's three in the morning, you can't have food at this hour."

"Milk."

"You need to sleep, Buck, at least for another two hours." Bucky shook his head again. Nightmares weren't easy for Bucky to recover from. But usually Steve had to deal with nightmares during nap time, not this early in the morning. "Alright, you can have milk. But you need to stay quiet, mommy is still sleeping."

"Kay." Steve picked him up and carried him downstairs. He put Bucky on the counter and got another cup of milk.

"You doing a little better? You're breathing a little easier."

"Daddy?

"Yeah?"

"Storm go?"

"Probably not for another few hours. The power is probably going to be out for the whole day too." No doubt the power lines were down, so they still needed to be conservative on their battery power.

"TV?"

"It won't turn on. How about today we just relax today, no technology just enjoying the day?" Bucky slightly tilted his head then looked outside. The rain had slightly calmed down but the wind was going strong. "The rain will stop soon. So maybe we can go outside and look at the damage." Bucky nodded then made grabby hands.

"What do you want?"

"Cuddles." He smiled.

"You want to go back to bed?"

"No." 

"Are you allowing me to sit in your rocking chair?" Bucky nodded. Steve picked him up and they sat on the linen rocking chair with Bucky tucked into his side. Bucky loves this chair and never allowed Steve to sit in it, Steve could only guess that it helped relieve some of sensory pressure because he never rocked himself in the rocking chair. Harley sat on her bed and chewed on her bone.

"Baby?" Steve said. Bucky slightly looked at him. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Christmas?"

"Yep, remember Santa comes and gives you a ton of presents for being good this year."

"Bucky bad."

"No, you've been a good boy this year. Everything that has happened is not your fault. Please don't think you're bad."

"Bucky trouble?"

"You are a troublemaker, a mischievous troublemaker but that is just your personality. I think Santa doesn't mind that about you." Steve could feel Bucky smile a little. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Swing."

"You have a swing in your room."

"There." He pointed outside.

"Oh, you want a swing outside. Okay, what else?"

"Candy."

"Yeah, let's not ask for food."

"Doggy."

"You want another dog?" Bucky nodded. "We'll see." Steve probably could have substituted the request for a dog for some fish, but he just wasn't sure Bucky was ready to deal with that type of responsibility and Harley didn't look like she wanted a puppy around.

"Chase. Car."

"A Chase car? Is it a toy?" Bucky nodded. "Once the power is back you'll have to show me what you're talking about." There were probably literally hundreds of Paw Patrol toys that had cars and Steve could only hope it was something that didn't make too much noise. "I'm sure Santa got all that down somehow."

"Daddy, Christmas?"

"What do I want?" Bucky nodded. "Um, I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it. Actually, I do know what I want but you're not going to like it." Bucky slightly frowned. "I want you sleeping in your own bed before the end of the year."

"No."

"Bucky, I love you so much but at night you are killing my back. The bed is big enough for us to have our own space but you are laying all of your weight on my back and that is starting to hurt." Steve probably should have said that a little differently, but it was the truth. "We don't have to start right now, but we're going to start working on it. Okay?"

"Kay." Steve was surprised he didn't sound more upset and making a huge fuss about it. But he was sure he was going to hear about the fuss when they started working on it.

"For Christmas, whatever you get me will be great. It can be simple as a drawing. I won't mind." Bucky nodded then flapped his hand. Steve rubbed Bucky's shoulder. Eventually Bucky did end up falling asleep. Steve thought to himself for a while. He truly did want to have Christmas at the house, just him, Bucky and Harley.

Then he had an idea.

A second Christmas at the house. After they come back from the trip, Steve could do a second Christmas at the house and have a private Christmas with his little family.

Maybe that could work.

"Do you want to help me with something?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go wrap some presents before mommy gets up." Bucky nodded. Steve picked him up and went in the weight room. Bucku wasn't really interested in any of the gifts but he was very curious about Sam's gift.

After a few hours, Steve could see the dark sky trying to brighten up a bit. Nat had came downstairs and made sandwiches for them. Steve got himself from under Bucky and went to the garage to check for any leaks. There was a spot where water had came in, but it wasn't serious and nothing was damaged. Steve went back in the main room, Bucky had woke up and was flapping Harley's ears.

"I can't convince him to eat." Nat said.

"When he's overly stressed, he won't eat. Last time that happened, he threw up. Do you want milk, Buck?" Bucky shook his head. "He'll eat when he calms himself down a bit more. Do you want to go outside?" Bucky nodded. "You need to go put on shoes and your coat." Bucky went to the front closet. While he did that, Steve looked at the ground outside.

"Flooded?" Nat asked.

"I would say ankle deep. I can definitely see some trees down, though." Steve opened the door, Harley hesitated to go outside, but she needed to go to the bathroom so she braved the flooded grass. Bucky came back with his shoes and coat on. They went outside. It was still windy outside, but nothing compared to last night's winds. The ground was oversaturated, leaves and sticks were all over the place. It was a good thing he covered the pool, a foot of water was sitting on the cover and he was sure if he hadn't covered the pool, it would have flooded with sticks and leaves floating in it.

"Everything looks pretty good despite what we heard." Steve said.

"What are you going to do about the down trees?"

"I'll cut them up and bring them to the town. I'm sure there is somewhere that needs wood. Now let's go see the lake and barn." They couldn't use the ATV because it was in the side garage and that wouldn't open without power. So they walked. Bucky held both Steve and Nat's hands while they walked. Nobody complained though.

Once they arrived at the lake, that is where most of the damage was. The lake was obviously overflowing and the barn had a few wooden pieces missing and some parts of the fence was done. Steve could fix it.

"Okay, not as bad as I thought." Steve smiled. Then he looked at the lake, Bucky was already at the lake and was looking at something in the water.

And Steve knew that Bucky loved to play with water. "Ah, Bucky, don't put your hands in there." Bucky looked at him then tilted his head. "There are nasties in there, don't touch that." Along with the harmful bacteria, there could possibly be sharp sticks or other objects in there from the storm or there could possibly a poisonous snake or a snapping turtle that took refuge in the lake.

"Swim?"

"No, we're not swimming in there or in the pool for a while. It's going to be clean up time for a while."

"No." Bucky whined. The term clean up time always threw Bucky into a whiny, bratty mood.

"Oh, stop." Steve picked him up because when Bucky became whiny, he didn't listen and Steve did not have the patience for dealing with a tantrum or Bucky bolting into a flooded forest.

"Hungry."

"Okay, let's go eat." They walked back to the house. Bucky ate his breakfast while Steve checked his phone. When Steve had moved in, the builders gave him a neighborhood code so Steve could be updated on what happened around the neighborhood and town.

"So there are power lines, massive trees down and roads are flooded. Power companies estimate the power could be restored by tomorrow or even by the end of the week. How interesting, but I'm not sure how long he'll go without his tablet or a real meal." Steve frowned, this was the part he was unsure about. "I guess we could go back to the facility until things are restored."

"You might not want to do that. Ross was there when I left and I'm not sure if he left before the storm came. But I wouldn't risk that chance."

"Because I might punch him?"

"On top of other things. But me and you seriously need to talk though."

"About?" Nat looked at Bucky, he was occupied with his breakfast but from how Nat looked, it was probably something Bucky shouldn't be hearing. "Hey, sweet boy, why don't you go take your breakfast to your room?" Bucky only a corner of his sandwich left and if Harley happened to eat it, she wouldn't get sick as it was only ham meat and white bread.

"Why?"

"Because the adults need to talk." Bucky raised an eyebrow but decided it was probably not something he wants to hear. Bucky ate the last of his sandwich and got his cup of milk and went upstairs.

"What's the problem, Nat?"

"Rumlow." Steve sighed and crossed his arms. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

The rest of the day moved at a fairly smooth pace. Bucky became more irritable because Steve had limited tablet time and the TV still wasn't turning on. But as soon as they found some interesting games for him to play, he sort of forgot about the tablet for a while.

The next few days were cleaning up time. Steve made Bucky drag all the small sticks and branches into a pile while Steve figured out what to do about about the one tree that actually feel. It didn't damage the house or the fence but eventually it will rot. Steve didn't have a chainsaw or an axe, so until the town recovered from the storm. He couldn't buy anything. Same goes with the barn, the few pieces of wood will have to wait until the power was restored. The lake will eventually drain itself out. As for the pool, he was sure he could clean it.

Then he heard a splash. He quickly turned and saw Harley and Bucky had made it into the pool.

Bucky was finding it hilarious. Steve wasn't finding it funny because he was fully dressed. "Are you proud of yourself?"

"Yeah." Bucky laughed. The pool wasn't unbearably cold but it did have a chill to it but Bucky didn't seem to care. He really just wanted to swim.

"You got a wild one, Steve." Nat smiled.

"As wild as a hurricane. Enjoy yourself, Buck."

And that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my wonderful readers I hope everyone is alright after Marvel emotionally assaulted us with The Falcon and The Winter Soldier trailer and other trailers. I'm still recovering but also so happy at the same time. So excited for March now. Should I make a series with Sam and Bucky? 🤔 
> 
> On a more unfortunate note, I am getting my wisdom teeth removed on Monday. So I will not be posting that week and with that next week after that being the Christmas special, I have already written everything up to Thursday on the day you are reading this. Hopefully I can get everything written before the surgery but if I can't then I will post New Years week but hopefully I'll be okay enough to post the chapters.


End file.
